Tête d'enterrement
by Eyto
Summary: Sur la tombe de Scotch, ce soir-là, les deux rivaux se croisent. Cherchant des réponses, Amuro cogne le premier. Mais qui osera tirer avant l'autre ? #Contexte se situant après les événements du tome 90, non traduit en France.


Nouveau One Shot sur Akai, Amuro et un peu Scotch. Ça faisait trop longtemps. =)

 **PS : Petit spoil sur le film 20 et l'affaire du flashback de la mort de Scotch.**

* * *

 **Tête d'enterrement  
**

* * *

 _Un bruit de pelle._

Le noir. Le froid. Il marchait dans la neige à travers un brouillard très épais.

 _Un bruit de pioche._

L'agent du FBI laissait derrière lui des empreintes, marchant lentement mais surement vers sa destination, une tombe au loin dans un cimetière au nord du Japon. Ce dernier était à l'écart d'un petit village très calme et apaisant, et le froid de l'hiver ne semblait pas déranger les habitants.

 _Un vacarme soudain._

Shûichi Akai s'arrêta en bas du petit escalier qui menait à la partie supérieure du cimetière. Des flocons tombaient tout autour de lui, alors que l'église au loin sonnait minuit. Restant avec son air naturel habituellement très froid et neutre, ce dernier grimpa une à une les marches gelées pour continuer son chemin. La silhouette d'Amuro au loin confirmait ses soupçons.

Il y avait bien longtemps que Scotch avait trouvé la mort. Son suicide avait marqué Akai, et surtout le plus proche de ses amis, Bourbon. Un assassinat d'après lui qui n'en avait jamais été un.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, non seulement il pouvait lui reprocher ce meurtre sanglant, mais également le déplacement de sa tombe jusque ce nouveau cimetière par pure sécurité. Une opération du FBI qui fut restée dans l'ombre, dans une discrétion mémorable. Ce qui devait être dérangeant était justement que ce ne soit pas le PSB l'auteur de cette dernière.

Retirant les gouttes de transpiration de son front avec la manche de sa veste, Amuro remarqua la présence de son ennemi sur les lieux. Il ne dit rien, et laissa ce dernier s'approcher, les mains dans les poches.

Son regard se porta sur la tombe. Bourbon venait de retirer la totalité de la terre qui retenait Scotch prisonnier de son cercueil en bois. Sans doute souhaitait-il vérifier que ce soi bien son fidèle ami qui reposait à l'intérieur de celle-ci, et non pas un vulgaire autre pantin qui avait été placé ici pour une quelconque raison. Et il y en avait un paquet qui justifierait la présence et le revers qui suivrait de la part du détective au teint mat, la meilleure étant une analyse du corps sans une autorisation de ses supérieurs.

Une légère brisa caressa le visage tâché de l'agent infiltré dans l'Organisation. Des gouttes de pluie se mêlaient aux divers flocons blancs. Akai décida de rompre le silence en allumant une cigarette, avant d'en proposer une à son ancien collaborateur.

Sans réponse de sa part, il rangea son paquet au fond de la poche de son manteau brun.

\- Venir vérifier que Scotch reposait bien ici ne m'étonne pas de toi, Rei, déclara Shûichi.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me donner une leçon, Akai ! Et d'ailleurs, toute cette opération, pourquoi le FBI a-t-il déplacé mon vieil ami sans avoir d'autorisation au préalable ?

Akai sourit.

\- Un membre de l'Organisation qui n'est pas au courant qu'une enquête de son supérieur est en cours sur un défunt membre n'a rien à faire en mission d'infiltration.

\- Ah parce qu'un assassin qui abat un membre sans preuve a quelque chose à y faire peut-être ? cria Amuro.

Jamais une rencontre entre les deux hommes ne s'était bien passée dans son ensemble.

Chacune des fois où Akai croisait la route de Furuya, les poings parlait. Les mots blessaient. Les balles volaient. Et ce, depuis bien plus longtemps que cette stupide période d'infiltration au sein de l'Organisation.

Amuro n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui maitrisait son calme. Shûichi n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très tendre. La fusion des deux éléments de personnalité provoquait forcément un désastre. Le résultat était inévitable, tout comme quand ces deux derniers se voyaient. La seule et unique fois où la collaboration fut une réussite était dans cette grande roue. Grâce à Conan.

\- Je n'ai pas tué Scotch, répliqua l'agent du FBI. C'était un malentendu. Je n'ai pas tiré, et il a pressé la détente dans la hâte.

\- Menteur ! hurla Rei.

\- Crois ce qui t'arrange, mais tu t'accroches à cette idée uniquement car tu n'as jamais aimé qu'une autre agence externe au Japon infiltre l'Organisation. Tu es seulement égoïste.

Furuya posa la pelle près de la tombe et s'avança vers Akai.

\- Que cherches-tu exactement ? demanda ce dernier. La dernière fois, j'aurais pu te tuer. Si Conan n'était pas intervenu...

\- Tu aurais été mis KO, coupa Shûichi.

\- On peut voir ça ici et maintenant si ça t'arrange, assura Amuro en levant les poings.

Akai soupira.

\- Si Scotch s'est suicidé, c'est indirectement ta faute, expliqua-t-il. Ce jour-là, il t'a entendu monter les marches, et a tiré par réflexe.

L'agent du PSB écarquilla les yeux et serra les dents.

Aurait-il réellement causé la mort de son ami involontairement ? Il voulait absolument le sauver ce jour-là, le sortir de cette impasse. Mais en montant les marches trop précitemment, et Akai l'ayant devancé, peut-être avait-il raison au final.

Scotch serait-il encore en vie s'il ne s'était pas rué vers son tombeau ? Que se serait-il passé si Akai avait, dans la logique, emmené l'espion découvert au FBI ? Il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'avant sa mort, son ennemi ait révélé son identité afin de se faire comprendre. C'était parfaitement normal. Mais lui aussi aurait pu le sauver, bien plus vite qu'Akai.

Pour avoir collaboré avec Wataru Date et Jinpei Matsuda à plusieurs reprises, il se souvenait bien du mode opératoire pour éloigner une personne du danger aussi rapidement qu'efficacement.

Une larme quitta le coin de l'œil d'Amuro. Ce dernier avança encore d'un pas.

\- Je pourrais te croire, répondit-il. Cependant, tu avais d'autres moyens pour le sauver. Tu pouvais ne pas laisser ton arme lui tomber dans les mains. Tu pouvais aussi retirer l'arme qu'il tenait sans saisir le crochet. J'avais de l'estime pour toi, tu t'es planté !

\- On a fait des erreurs, Bourbon, avoua Shûichi. Voilà où ça nous conduit. Toi et moi nous ne sommes peut-être pas faits pour nous entendre, mais nous jouons dans le même camp, tu dois le comprendre. Est-ce que Scotch aurait voulu ça ?

\- Tu parles. Même si Scotch s'est suicidé, tu avais d'autres options BORDEL, hurla le détective.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis désolé pour ce qui lui est arrivé.

Amuro se jeta sur l'agent du FBI.

\- La ferme !

Un coup en plein visage fit reculer son ennemi sur plusieurs mètres, du sang coulant de son nez. Ce dernier essuyait sa blessure avec la manche de sa veste, quand il esquiva un autre coup avec une technique de Jeet Kune Do.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas fier de certaines de mes erreurs que je regrette aujourd'hui, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je rends toujours les coups que l'on me donne !

Un coup de pied en plein visage renvoya Amuro proche de la tombe qui s'agenouilla par réflexe, du sang sur le visage.

\- Tu vas payer, Akai.

\- Je t'attends.

Les deux ennemis dégainèrent leur arme en même temps.

\- Tire, tu n'as pas le courage de le faire, provoqua Amuro.

\- J'ai commis des crimes bien plus graves que ça, Bourbon.

\- Mais tu ne pourras pas me tuer. Tu n'as pas l'audace. Tu n'as pas assez de cran. Et j'ai bien plus à perdre que toi, Shûichi.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et posa le doigt sur la gâchette.

\- Tu es un tueur au fond de toi, et tu le sais. Alors, tire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'abats pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'interrogea l'agent du FBI.

\- Tu me provoques ?

\- Je m'interroge.

Il poussa un rire stupide.

\- Je peux te tuer quand je le veux. Où et quand je veux.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Akai.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Amuro.

Shûichi était sur le point de faire feu quand une troisième personne apparue une arme pointée vers les deux hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez vous deux ? Baissez vos armes.

La silhouette fine de la personne qui venait de rejoindre la tombe de Scotch se dévoila aux yeux des deux hommes.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est la meilleure chose ? Est-ce que Scotch ne s'est pas battu pour que cette Organisation tombe ?

\- La ferme Kir, tu ne comprendras jamais ! cria Amuro.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes en dehors de ça, Kir, répliqua Akai;

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Oui... vous avez raison. Avec votre tempérament, il n'y a qu'un seul d'entre vous qui peut rester pour les combattre. Un de vous est de trop. Alors si vous pensez que cela est nécessaire, faites-le. Après tout, les sacrifices vont dans un bon sens généralement.

Bourbon et Akai regardaient Kir avec un air effrayé.

\- Elle a raison, on ne s'entendra jamais. Alors, tire, ordonna Amuro.

\- Vas-y. Fais-le, répliqua Akai.

Un doigt pressa la gâchette. Une balle explosa la poitrine d'un des deux hommes.

Du sang frais coulait maintenant dans la neige, devant le regard désolant de Mizunashi Rena.

\- Si tu pensais que c'était nécessaire, je suppose que tu as bien fait. Les traitres payent toujours à la fin, alors à quoi bon.

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

\- On a du travail maintenant, soupira Kir en quittant les lieux.

Celui qui venait d'abattre son ennemi personnel serra les poings en laissant son arme tomber sur le sol.

\- Je viens de commettre une erreur que, plus tard, je regretterais. Pas vrai ?

Il se tourna vers la tombe.

\- Scotch ?

* * *

Parce qu'il faut bien que cela CESSE. BON SANG.

J'avais envie d'un mort, alors c'est fait. Qui est mort ? À vous de faire votre propre opinion, qui méritait cette mort pour permettre à l'autre de les vaincre ? Mhh... bonne question.

Si ça vous a plu, alors merci d'avoir lu ! Sinon, tant pis, vous irez reposer avec Scotch dans une tombe.

À bientôt !


End file.
